Froggie The No’edman
by Smickan
Summary: First real snow in a child's life, always has to be memorable.


_For Cas, who's inspiration this was :)_

**Froggie The No'ed-man**

"Well now you're just exaggerating."

"But, _Dale_!" Charlie stamped one foot and frowned.

"Chaz, you can't go out dressed in a duvet!" Smithy sighed and rolled his eyes. "Go put something more suitable on."

Charlie grumbled under her breath and turned, stalking back upstairs leaving Smithy smirking behind her.

"Dada." Rebecca peered out from under her oversized woollen hat. "No see!"

Smithy looked back down at where he had his daughter pinned to his lap to push her boots on and chuckled at the eye looking up at him. "Sorry, sweetheart." He grinned, adjusting the hat. "That's better." He smiled, kissing her forehead as she repeated him. "Mummy'll be down in a minute, she's just being silly."

"I heard that." Charlie pouted, appearing in a thick coat, the cardigan underneath making it bulge in places.

"Sure you're wearing enough?" Smithy smirked, but knew better than to argue, hoisting Rebecca into his arms.

"It's cold." Charlie insisted, snuggling against Smithy's side, one arm around Rebecca's back whilst she tweaked the hat gently, "Ready?"

"Froooggie the 'noed-maaaaaaan!"

"No sweetheart, it's not Christmas." Charlie chuckled, "It just feels cold enough to be."

"Want go play!" Rebecca pointed outside. "Play!"

"We're going…" Smithy grinned and lead her to the backdoor. "Anyone would think you were going on an artic expedition, Chaz…" he fought to keep a straight face, Charlie hiding under her coat.

Charlie slapped his backside, pouted and followed them outside, smiling as she watched Rebecca stare at the snow over Smithy's shoulder.

"No." Rebecca clung onto Smithy's arm as he tried to put her down.

"It's ok, baby…" Charlie told her softly. "It won't hurt you…" She scooped a handful up, holding it out to Rebecca.

"Cold." Rebecca confirmed, pushing her palm into the middle, watching her parents suspiciously until she was finally lowered to the ground, making large footsteps around them both, finally scooping some into her hands and giggling when it melted almost instantly.

"Chaz!"

Charlie turned, only to be hit by a snowball on the side, pouting as she looked at Smithy.

Smithy grinned, dodging the one she shot back, charging at her and lifting her over his shoulder in one swift movement.

"DALE!" Charlie giggled and held onto his waist as he paraded around the garden. "Don't fall, Smithy!" she squeaked and giggled, waving her legs. "Baby." She grinned, waving at Rebecca, appearing at the side of her.

Rebecca looked up, blinking as she saw her upside down, gawping up at Smithy. "Da?"

Smithy grinned and swung Charlie from side to side, "Get her Becca!"

A mischievous grin flicked over the little girls face and she pushed the handful of snow she had into Charlie's back, squealing and doing it again as Charlie laughed. Smithy lowered her onto the floor and tickled her, pulling Rebecca up as she tried to push a Rebecca-sized mountain of snow into Charlie's face.

"Bec!" Charlie squeaked and giggled, trying to flick a little back at her, before mock-pouting up at Smithy and Rebecca above her, slumped in the snow. "Bastards." She breathed, giving Smithy her best sultry pout.

"You called?" Smithy grinned.

"You could at least give me a hand up!"

"Don't you want to make snow angels?"

"Ooooh…." Charlie grinned and moved to a new spot, moving her arms and legs to create an angel shape in the snow, standing up with a satisfied nod. "Just like me…"

"Missing the halo?" Smithy said dryly, Rebecca screeching to be put down.

"Snowman Be- no!" Charlie gigged and launched for Rebecca, pulling her up before she could dive face first into the snow, "Not that way, babe." She turned her onto her back and lay her down, helping her move her arms, "Good girl…" She grinned, "And your legs…" She said, tickling Rebecca's stomach through her coat.

Rebecca giggled and kicked her legs, not quite having the hang of snow angels…

"A snow Becca!" Smithy smiled, helping them both stand.

"Want to make a snowman?" Charlie balled some snow, rolling it along the floor, Rebecca nodding and taking Smithy's hand and following him to the shed, beaming as she was presented with her bucket and spade.

"That's cheating!" Charlie chuckled.

"We'll do it our way, won't we?" Smithy winked at her. "Race you mummy!"

"Yiiiiish!" Rebecca cackled and ploughed back towards the snow, dragging Smithy with her, soon digging away at the snow and pushing it in a rough pile.

Charlie tutted and stopped rolling the ball of snow around the garden, piling it together, each fighting for the snow, Smithy stealing shovels of snow from Charlie's pile, only to be pelted with snowballs when he did.

"Do you mind?" Smithy grinned, lobbing them back.

"No!" Charlie shrieked and cackled, starting on forming her snowman's head.

"Daddddddddy!" Rebecca pointed up at the snowman, only able to reach so far.

"Good girl!" Smithy beamed and started moulding a 'head'.

"Can I borrow your Hammers scarf to put round him?"

"You dare!"

Charlie grinned and backed towards the house, Smithy chasing after her and lifting her back over his shoulder, "Becca, get him!"

Rebecca looked up, pointing at Smithy. "Daddy."

"That was 'put mummy down'."

"That was 'drop mummy in the snow'!"

"You do and you're on the settee tonight!"

Smithy pouted, weighed the consequences of his actions and let her down, smirking and moving closer, pressing a soft kiss against Charlie's lips.

"That's better…" Charlie murmured, returning the kiss before pulling back, pointing at where Rebecca was thoughtfully puckering her lips at the snow, "Come on, before she eats it." She winked.

Smithy chuckled and let her go, crouching beside Rebecca, Charlie on the other side.

"Maaaa!" Rebecca pointed at the snowman, beaming at her mother.

"I know, aren't you a clever girl!" She beamed, blowing kisses on her cheek.

Rebecca giggled and clapped her hands, "'No-man!"

* * *

Charlie carried three cups though, placing them on the table to the side of Smithy, sitting on his lap, Rebecca crawling over the settee to them and dropping in Charlie's lap. 

Smithy smiled and wrapped an arm around both of them, pressing kisses against their foreheads.

"You warm enough?" Charlie asked, wrapping Rebecca's dressing gown tighter around her as she cuddled her.

Rebecca nodded, stretching her hand out for her mug of hot chocolate, beaming up innocently at Charlie as she passed it across.

"Both hands, careful…" she smiled down at her daughter, her own head lolling against Smithy's shoulder. "Cheat…" she purred against his ear.

"Sore loser." Smithy winked back, kissing her softly.


End file.
